The Deal
by DarkAlice0342
Summary: She wants to keep both of her boys safe, so she makes a deal that will affect the way she communicates with ghost and helping the boys with their fight against Lucifer


**The Deal**

**Supernatural/Ghost Whisperer**

**Melinda/Dean**

**Warning: Spells and gouging out of eyes**

**Disclaim: I Do NOT Own Supernatural or Ghost Whisperer**

**Melinda drew the circle on the wooden floor. She grabbed her spell bowl and mixed some herbs together. She put the bowl in the middle of the circle. She grabbed a knife and cut her hand. She was chanting something in Latin, while her blood dropped into the bowl.**

**When she was finished chanting, she wrapped her hand in a clean hand towel. She struck a match and dropped it into the bowl.**

**The herbs ignited and the fire puffed blue and purple smoke. She stood up and looked around the room. The room got suddenly cold.**

"**Melinda Gordon,"**

**She turned around and saw a dark, tall man dressed in a black suit with red cat eyes.**

"**And what do I owe this nice, little call."**

"**I want to make a deal."**

"**Can I guess? Is it for Sam and Dean?"**

"**Yes,"**

**Sam was driving down the road. He punched in Melinda's number and put the phone to his ear.**

'_**Hey, this is Melinda. Sorry I missed you, but leave me your number and I'll get back to 'ya. Thanks'**_

**Sam heard the beep.**

"**Hey, Melinda. This is the third time I've called you. I'd like it if you call me back. Call me when you can."**

**Sam pressed 'end' and punched in Bobby's number. He put the phone back up to his ear.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Bobby,"**

"**Sam,"**

"**Yeah, hey. Have you heard anything from Melinda?"**

"**No, I haven't talked to her since this morning."**

"**Does she have her phone?"**

"**Yeah, she always carries her phone with her."**

"**Well, I've called her three times and she hasn't answered."**

**The other end of the phone went quite.**

"**Bobby?"**

"**Sam, do you know where she is?"**

"**Uh, no. Do you?"**

"**No, but I'm going to get a phone trace and I'm going to find out where she is."**

"**All right. Just call me back when you get it."**

"**Yeah,"**

**Bobby hung up. Sam hung up and punched in Dean's number. He put the phone to his ear.**

***  
Dean was asleep, when his cellphone went off. He opened his eyes and looked at Lisa. He saw that she was still asleep. He grabbed his phone and flipped it open.**

"**What the…"**

"**Dean,"**

**He sat up.**

"**Sam?"**

"**Yeah,"**

"**What is it? It's 2 o'clock in the morning."**

"**I know, but its Melinda."**

**It was like a switch flipped in the back of Dean's mind.**

**Whenever Melinda was in trouble, it didn't matter where he was or what he was doing; he would always be there for her. He made that promise to his dad, before he died.**

"**Dean? You still there?"**

"**Yeah, I'm still here. What's going on with her? Where is she?"**

"**I don't know. Bobby's going to trace her cellphone, then call me back."**

"**You don't know where she is? Why haven't you been with her?"**

"**Why haven't you?"**

**Dean felt a little twinge of guilt. Dean always felt like it was one of his responsibilities to take care of Melinda, because he thought he owed it to Bobby to keep her safe, because she was Bobby's granddaughter.**

"**Sorry, Dean."**

"**No, it's fine."**

"**But, we don't know where she is. I've called her like three times and she hasn't answer."**

"**Okay, swing by and pick me up. I'm gonna help you look for her."**

"**Dean…"**

"**No, Sam. Melinda is one of my responsibilities and I'll never forgive myself if something happens to her."**

"**I know,"**

"**Yeah, I'll see you in a few minutes."**

"**Okay,"**

**Dean hung up.**

'**God, Mel. Where are you?'**

***  
Lisa heard the sound of Dean talking. She opened her eyes.**

"**Dean?"**

**He looked at her.**

"**Hey,"**

"**Hey, what's wrong?"**

"**Uh, Mel's gone missing. Sam can't find her. He's called her like three times and she hasn't answered."**

**She did a simple nod.**

"**So, you're gonna leave again?"**

**Dean got up.**

"**What?"**

"**Lisa, Mel's very important to me. I will never forgive myself if something happened to her, so whether you like it or not, I'm going to look for her."**

**Dean grabbed a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He went in the bathroom and changed.**

**Melinda was on his mind the entire time. He couldn't live with himself if something ever happened to her.**

***  
Sam's phone started buzzing. He picked it up and flipped it open. He put the phone to his ear.**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I found her."**

"**Where is she?"**

"**She's in a motel where Dean's been staying."**

"**What's the name of the motel?"**

"**The Morving Grey Hotel."**

"**All right, Bobby. We'll get her."**

"**You called Dean?"**

"**Yeah,"**

"**What did he say?"**

"**He said he'll help. You know how he feels about her."**

"**I know,"**

"**Thanks, Bobby."**

"**Yeah, just make sure she's all right."**

"**Yeah,"**

**Bobby hung up the phone. Sam hung up and put the phone in one of the cup holders.**

**Dean walked out in a pair of worn-out jeans and a black T-shirt. Lisa was sitting up in the bed with a sour look on her face.**

**He looked at her.**

"**What?"**

"**You're really doing this again?"**

"**Doing what?"**

"**Whenever Melinda sends you a distress call, you always go to her."**

"**Why wouldn't I, Lisa? Melinda's important me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her."**

"**Why do you feel like she's your responsibility?"**

"**Because, she is! I promised to take care of her!"**

**Dean pulled on his boots. He grabbed his jacket and his phone.**

**He didn't even look at Lisa when he walked out.**

**The red-cat eyed demon walked up to Melinda. He pulled a piece of her hair back.**

"**So, those are your terms?"**

"**Yes,"**

"**I'll do it, but you have to give me something in return."**

"**What do I have that you want?"**

**The demon smirked. He pressed his thumbs to her eyes.**

"**Your eyes."**

**She pulled away.**

"**No way. I won't let you have my eyes!"**

"**Okay, I guess there goes Sam and Dean's protection program."**

**He started backing away.**

"**Let me know when you have something ready to trade."**

**Melinda bit down on her lip. Dean and Sam's protection meant alot to her. Even more than life itself.**

"**Wait a minute!"**

**The demon stopped and looked at her.**

"**Yes?"**

"**How long?"**

"**What?"**

"**How long are you going to use my eyes?"**

"**An entire year."**

"**So, I'll be blind for an entire year?"**

"**Yes, when the year is over, I'll be more than happy to give you your eyes back."**

"**With Sam and Dean's safety insured?"  
"I'll make sure that not one hair on their head is harmed."**

"**Positively sure?"**

"**Yes,"**

"**How do I know that I can trust you?"**

**The demon smirked.**

"**Melinda, do you know how precious your eyes are? Lucifer would scorch me and turn me to a piece charcoal, if I tampered with the deal and kept your eyes."**

"**Okay,"**

**He held his hand out to her.**

"**So, do we have a deal?"**

**Melinda looked at his extended hand.**

***  
Sam pulled up at Dean's. Dean walked out carrying a duffle bag and his jacket. He put his bag in the backseat and slipped into the car. **

"**What did Lisa say?"**

"**She wasn't happy about it."**

"**Well, you need to ask yourself. Who do you care more about? Mel or Lisa?"**

**Dean looked at his brother. He couldn't look in Sam's eyes, because Sam already knew the answer. He looked away.**

"**So, where is she?"**

"**The Morving Grey Hotel. It's around here."**

"**I know where that is. What is she doing here?"**

"**I don't know."**

"**Well, let's go, because I don't want her doing anything stupid."**

**Sam started the car and drove to the hotel.**

***  
"So, do we have a deal?"**

**Melinda looked at the demon's extended hand. She looked at him.**

"**I need to know. If I tell you who I want safe, will you make sure that not one hair on their head is harmed?"**

"**Yes, I know Sam and Dean are on the list. Who else?"**

"**You'll just let me add whoever I want to the list?"**

"**Well, they're your eyes, Melinda. You can call Lucifer and he'll be more than happy to make a piece of coal, because your eyes are that precious. So, who else do you want to add to the list?"**

"**My grandfather, Bobby Singer."**

"**Anyone else?"**

**She shook her head.**

"**I'm going to regret this."**

"**What?"**

"**I don't give a crap about these other two. I don't care if they live or die, but they're important to Dean. Lisa and Ben."**

**The demon was surprised.**

"**Really? You'll give your eyes for those two worthless pieces of dirt?"**

"**Look, I know you may not understand, but Dean's happiness means alot to me. I don't give a crap if the little prostitute and her little worthless son lives, but I care about Dean's happiness, even if that means that I'm not in the picture."**

***  
Sam and Dean pulled up to the hotel. They got out the car and Dean got his duffle out the back.**

**They went into the front office and the old woman looked at them.**

**She smiled.**

"**What can I do for you boys?"**

**Dean pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. He pulled out a picture of Melinda.**

**Sam was surprised.**

'**He has a picture of her in his wallet?'**

"**Uh, I heard from one of my niece's friends that my niece is here. She's an asthmatic and she left her inhaler in my car, I just want to be safe and make sure that she doesn't have an asthma attack when I'm not around."**

"**Oh, okay."**

**She handed Dean a key.**

"**Room 217."**

"**Thank you,"**

**Sam smiled at the old lady and he and Dean started walking to Melinda's room.**

"**Dean,"**

**Dean looked at his brother.**

"**What?"**

"**You have a picture of Melinda in your wallet."**

"**Shut up!"**

**Sam smiled and shook his head.**

***  
"So, everyone on the list is secure?"**

"**Yes,"**

**She looked at the demon's hand.**

"**So, do we have a deal?"**

**Melinda grabbed the demon's hand and shook his hand.**

"**Deal,"**

"**All right. Well, this is going to hurt for a few seconds, but the pain will subside."**

"**Okay, but…"**

"**What?"**

"**Insure the safety of the people on my list."**

**The demon closed his eyes and mumbled something in a low voice.**

**He opened his eyes and looked at her.**

"**It's done."**

"**All right,"**

**The demon slapped his hands together.**

"**Okay, so, now for your eyes."**

"**All right, just make it quick, please."**

**The demon rolled up his sleeves.**

"**Of course,"**

**Melinda sat down in a chair and the demon stood in front of her.**

***  
Sam and Dean were near Melinda's room.**

"**Dean, I've gotta ask you something."**

**Dean looked at him.**

"**Yeah, what?"**

"**Why do you drop everything when Mel needs you?"**

"**Because, I would feel responsible if anything happens to her."**

"**I know, but I feel like she's my responsibility too."**

"**Yeah, it's just…I don't know…I can't stand it if anything were to happen to her."**

**They heard Melinda's screams.**

"**MELINDA!"**

**Dean grabbed his salt gun out of his duffle and tossed his duffle to Sam.**

**Dean came up to her door. He banged his fist on her door.**

"**MEL! MELINDA!"**

**He took his foot and busted the door down. He ran in the room and stopped. He saw the symbol on the floor.**

'**Oh, Mel. What did you do?'**

**He looked. He saw her on her knees with her hands over her eyes.**

"**Melinda,"**

"**Dean,"**

**He went over to her and got down on his knees. He grabbed her shoulders.**

"**Melinda,"**

**She moved her hands and looked in his direction.**

**He froze.**

**He saw that her eyes were bleeding.**

"**Mel,"**

"**Dean, I can't see."**

**He wrapped her in his arms and rested his chin on her head.**

"**Baby, what did you do?"**

**Dean looked and saw Sam, standing at the doorway. He looked back at her. He kissed the top of her head.**

"**It's going to be okay, Mel. It's okay. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."**

**He held her to him and didn't plan on letting her go.**

**AssassinAlex0245: I love SUPERNATURAL, especially Dean…I always thought that he and Melinda would make a great couple…My first Supernatural story**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
